


The Hunter & The Wolf

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is from a family of hunters and catches the eye of a new werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to expand on a prompt I wrote awhile ago, which is the first chapter. The updates might be a little slow right now, but I'll do what I can.

Danny had his knife drawn as the giant black dog leered over him growling. His first solo hunting trip and he had already managed to get himself trapped.

His gun had been knocked out of his hand several feet away and Danny only had the small knife he kept with him at all times. He slashed at the creature hoping to get it to back off but it merely snapped at him.

Danny was sure he was going to die. He slashed at it again, the grim merely growling and biting down on Danny’s arm. The hunter screamed in pain, the sound echoing through the trees.

The dog let go of his arm and looked ready to go for the killing blow when it was suddenly pulled off of him and Danny heard the roar of a wolf. Slowly, Danny sat up and cradled his arm to his chest, eyes going wide as he watched a werewolf rip the jaw off the dog before shoving his claws through the thing’s chest.

As the grim fell to the ground, the wolf turned towards him and Danny tried to scoot away as he caught sight of one of the twins that recently transferred to the school. Ethan cautiously took a step closer, his eyes losing their blue glow. “Are you okay?”

Danny grabbed his knife with his uninjured hand and held it out. “Don’t come near me.”

Ethan stopped walking. “You’re hurt. At least let me look at it. If you want to, you can kill me after.”

Danny stared at Ethan for a moment before dropping his hand and letting Ethan come closer. Ethan knelt down before him and gently took Danny’s arm, looking at the bite marks. “You need a doctor,” Ethan said, as black veins ran up his hand from where they were touching. “Come on, my bike is close by.”

"How do I know I can trust you?" Danny asked. He had been drawn to the boy the moment he arrived at the school, finding him attractive and sweet, but after Ethan revealed what he was Danny didn’t know what he felt.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already," Ethan replied. He helped Danny up and they walked towards his bike. Ethan stopped and grabbed Danny’s gun when they walked past it and put it back in his holster. "Not all wolves are bad, Danny."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny walked towards his locker and stopped in his tracks when he saw Ethan leaning against it. He was tempted to walk away and just go to class but the folder he needed was in there. He sighed softly and walked towards his locker. “I need in there.”

Ethan stepped aside and Danny unlocked it, trying his best to ignore the wolf. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“That’s funny, cause you ran off pretty quickly when I was in the hospital,” Danny said, trying to only use one hand to put his folder and book in his backpack but only succeeded in dropping his bag. He cursed and went to grab it, but Ethan was already there and held it out to him. Danny snatched it back and shoved his books inside. 

“Your parents came,” Ethan said. “What did you want me to do?”

Danny put his backpack over his shoulder and slammed his locker, turning towards the wolf. “I don’t want you talking to me.”

“Danny-“

“No! You’re a werewolf and I’m a hunter,” Danny said. “I can’t be seen with you.”

Ethan took a step back. “I-I thought there was something there.”

“If you were human, there might have been,” Danny said, before turning away and going to class.


	3. Chapter 3

“Again!” Danny’s mother, Lana, yelled as Danny picked himself up from the ground. 

Pain spiked through his injured arm, but it didn’t stop him. Fight through the pain, his mother and grandmother always told him. Pain makes you stronger. He grabbed his staff from where it landed next to him and charged at his mother. She easily blocked him and spun around, sending hers down onto his back. Danny cried out in pain and dropped to the ground again. 

“Daniel, get up,” She said. “and try again.”

Danny growled. They had been training for hours and he was exhausted. “Mom, I’m tired.”

“Wolves don’t get tired,” She said. “Get up.”

Danny stood and gripped his staff again. He got into his fighting stance and watched her as she started to move. She came at him fast, the first hit landing on his shoulder momentarily making him lose his grip on his staff. He jumped back and managed to block the second blow and then the third. 

“Good,” Lana said, trying for his side. He was a little too slow and it hit him. “Watch your sides, Daniel.”

“Yes mother,” He grunted, ignoring the pain in his side. She never used her full strength, just enough for him to feel it. She tried to swipe him off his feet and he countered her, spinning around her and landing a blow across her back. She grunted and spun, blocking his next move.

“You’re learning.”

They sparred for another hour before stopping. “You’re getting faster, but you need to work more on your defense. Next time, you might not make it out of a fight with just a cut on your arm."

Danny nodded and grabbed a water bottle. He was exhausted and sore. He was sure there would be a few bruises by tomorrow. “Mom, I don’t want to use a gun anymore.”

“Why?”

“I don’t like it,” Danny replied. “It feels wrong in my hands.”

“And what weapon do you prefer?”

“I’m getting better with the staff,” Danny replied. “And grandma is teaching me to use a katana and the daggers.”

Lana nodded. “Your grandmother never liked guns either. I still want you training with your father just so you have that skill.” She suddenly went still for a moment before she was grabbing her staff and running off, yanking someone out from behind a tree and pinning them to the front of it. “Who are you? What do you want?”

Danny realized it was Ethan pinned to the tree and ran over. “Mom, it’s just a kid from school.”

She didn’t ease up. “Why have you been watching us?”

“Mom! Let him go!”

“I-I was just walking around and I saw,” Ethan answered. He looked afraid. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Mom, please let him go.”

Lana eyed Ethan for a moment before letting him go and turning towards her son. “Your father and I have plans, and you need to work on your homework.”

“I’ll catch up in a moment.”

“Don’t take too long.”

Once he was sure his mother was out of ear shot, he turned towards Ethan. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Like I said, I was just walking.”

“Walking? Or spying on me? I already told you I don’t want you near me.”

“I wasn’t spying,” Ethan said. “Aiden and I were out for a run when we came across you and your mom sparring. I swear I wasn’t looking for you.”

“Then where’s your brother?”

Ethan shrugged. “Lost track of him.”

“My mother could have killed you.”

“Could have, but she wouldn’t,” Ethan said. “All hunters have codes, right? And I’ve never killed a human.”

Danny walked towards the weapons bag, grabbing his staff of the ground. “Don’t do that again, or next time I’m not going to stop her.”

“You know, if you ever wanted to train with a supernatural I’d do it.”

Danny looked over his shoulder at Ethan. “and why would you help me kill your own kind?”

“Because some of us need to be put down,” Ethan replied, as a howl echoed through the trees. He gave Danny a smile before running off towards the direction of the howl.


	4. Chapter 4

“You look sad. Boy troubles?”

Danny looked at his best friend through the chat window and nodded. “You could say that.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Danny was silent for a moment and looked away from his laptop. “There’s a new guy at school, him and his brother transferred a few months ago, and he’s really sweet and nice and incredibly good looking.”

“So what’s the problem?”

Danny looked back at the screen. “He’s like you.”

Jackson sighed. “A werewolf.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah.”

“Danny, I’m sorry,” Jackson said. “He sounds like he would have been nicer than those other boys you’ve been with.”

“He saved my life too,” Danny said. “During my first solo hunt. I got trapped and almost killed but he saved me. He looked so terrifying but so beautiful. I want him so badly Jackson, but I can’t have him.”

“Scott and Allison hid their relationship.”

“And her parents eventually found out,” Danny said. “It wouldn’t work. I need to be with a human, preferably another hunter.”

“I wish you weren’t a hunter sometimes.”

“Me too. It would make my life so much easier. So, anything new happen since we last talked?”

“Found a pack,” Jackson said. “And they didn’t even ask me to explain why I have blue eyes.”

“That’s good,” Danny said. He knew Jackson was having a hard time finding a pack. “Just make sure they’re good people.”

“I will Danny,” Jackson said. “I can take care of myself.”

“You better, I don’t want my best friend to wind up dead.”

“Never. I wouldn’t leave you alone in this world.”

Danny smiled before glancing at the clock and frowning. “It’s getting late. I have to go.”

“Ok, take care of yourself, Danny.”

“I always do, bye Jackson.”


	5. Chapter 5

Danny watched as Allison easily hit the middle of the target they set up. “How did you and Scott hide it for so long?” he asked, stabbing an arrow into the ground over and over again. 

“We were careful,” Allison replied, grabbing another arrow. “And we used Stiles to send messages to each other. We also spent a lot of time out here where no one could see us.” She paused for a moment before looking over at Danny. “Why are you asking?”

“I was curious.”

“Does this have anything to do with Ethan?”

“No.”

“You said that pretty quickly. Are you sure?”

“I’m not dating Ethan.”

“But you want to.”

Danny shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t even really know him.”

“I loved Scott before I knew he was a werewolf,” Allison said. “And I still loved him when I found out. It was hard being with him, but it was worth every moment of it.” He walked over and sat down next to him. “I still love him.”

Danny was quiet for a moment. “I don’t think I could do it. I already have to hide the fact that I’m a hunter, I couldn’t hide a relationship.”

“Then don’t,” Allison said. “If you’re uncomfortable with it, then don’t do it.” She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and smiled. “It’s your turn with the target. Take your mind off boys for a while.”

Danny smiled. “Yeah, it would help distract me a bit.” He stood up and readied his bow. He aimed for the target and hit just next to the center. He sighed and grabbed another arrow. “I guess I’m still a little distracted.”

“Take a deep breath and try again,” Allison said. 

Danny nodded and aimed again, this time hitting the center of the target. He shot a few more arrows before letting Allison have her turn, his eyes catching the sight of someone in the woods. “Someone’s out there.”

“It’s probably the pack,” Allison said, grabbing an arrow. “They’re training today.”

“And you didn’t join them?”

“Maybe I wanted to help my friend with target practice,” Allison replied. “Besides, I’ve joined them several times. I think they’ll understand if I miss it today. You should join us one day. It could help sharpen your skills a bit.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Just think about it,” Allison said. “It’s helped me fight against other supernaturals.”

“I will think about it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Danny was awoken when someone slipped behind him in his bed. He turned over to see Ethan who was smiling. “What are you doing here?” Danny asked listening closely to make sure his family was asleep. “You could get caught.”

“I wanted to see you,” Ethan said, reaching out and running his fingers along Danny’s naked chest. 

“My family would kill you.”

“No they won’t,” Ethan said, smiling again. “I’ve done nothing wrong. Not yet at least.” He scooted a little closer and wrapped his arm around Danny’s waist. His fingers trailed along Danny’s waistband, dipping under for a moment and making Danny gasp before they were trailing back up. Ethan leaned in until they were just inches apart. “I want to kiss you.”

“My parents-“

“Shh….”

Ethan closed the distance between them, his arm tightening around Danny’s waist and pulling them flush together. Danny groaned softly and returned the kiss becoming aware of how aroused he was becoming. 

Ethan seemed to notice and moved his hand to cup Danny through his sleep pants. Danny moaned and Ethan smirked. “Want me to take care of this for you?”

Danny was only able to manage a nod before he was pushed on his back and Ethan started to trail kisses down his chest. Danny started to moan forgetting that his parents were just down the hall. He gripped some of Ethan’s hair as his pants were pulled down. 

Ethan looked up at him and smiled as he wrapped a hand around Danny’s cock. Ethan started to lower his head and-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Danny jerked awake as his alarm went off and he groaned as he realized it was just a dream. He reached out and turned his alarm off before lying in his bed and staring up at his ceiling. His heart was hammering in his chest and his dick was straining against his sleep pants. 

With another groan, he slipped them down and wrapped a hand around himself, quickly bringing himself to release biting his lip to stop himself from moaning out Ethan’s name. Afterwards he quickly cleaned off before getting ready and heading downstairs where his family was already gathered around the table. 

He trained for an hour with his mother after breakfast and was able to take his mind off Ethan and the dream. “Allison and I were talking the other day and she says I should train with Scott’s pack,” Danny said, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“Absolutely not, it’s bad enough you still associate with that Whittemore boy.”

“Jackson and I grew up together. I’m not going to drop him because he got bit,” Danny said. “Besides, if I train with the supernatural wouldn’t that help me in the long run? It could help me take down something that is trying to kill me.”

Lana looked at her son for a long moment before turning away. “I don’t want it to interfere with our training. Go take a shower and get to school.”


	7. Chapter 7

Danny opened his locker and found a small present sitting on top of his books. He looked at it in confusion for a moment before picking it up and opening it. Inside was a leather bracelet with what looked to be a silver bullet on it. Danny ran his finger over it, wondering where it came from.

“It’s real silver bullet.”

Danny turned around to see Ethan shyly looking down at the floor. Danny looked down at the bracelet in his hands. “I can’t take it.”

“It’s a gift,” Ethan said, looking up. He took a step forward and took the bracelet out of Danny’s hand and undid the clasp, wrapping it around Danny’s wrist. “I know we can’t be a couple, but maybe we could be friends?”

“The only werewolf friend I have lives all the way in London,” Danny said, pulling his arm out of Ethan’s hands. “And my parents don’t even know he has blue eyes.”

Ethan nodded. “I understand. Keep the bracelet. It looks good on you.”

Danny looked down at the bracelet, tracing the silver bullet. For a minute, he thought about taking it off and throwing it into his locker, but instead he left it on and grabbed the books he needed for class. As he was walking to class, Lydia followed him.

“Nice bracelet,” Lydia commented, reaching out and taking Danny’s arm.

Danny pulled it back. “I’m guessing you saw?”

“He really likes you.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“And you like him.”

Danny stopped walking and turned towards Lydia. “Did you forget what I am? Nothing can happen.”

“Shame,” Lydia said. “You two would make such a cute couple.”

“Looks aren’t everything.”

“All I’m saying is that he really likes you and you really like him. Don’t make yourself unhappy because of some family tradition.”

“Lydia-“

“I’ll see you at lunch,” She interrupted, giving him a smile before turning on her heels and walking away. 

Danny looked down at the bracelet around his wrist and this time, he took it off and shoved it into his bag. When he looked up again, he saw the twins on the other side of the hallway, Ethan looking at him sadly. 

When lunch time came around, he walked up to the table Scott’s pack had claimed. Most of them looked up at him surprised as he placed his backpack on the floor and sat across from Scott. Ethan was on the other side of the table watching him with some curiosity. Allison smiled at him from where she was sitting next to Lydia. 

“Allison spoke with me while we were target practicing and she talked me into asking to join you and the pack.”

“You want to be a pack member?”

Danny shook his head. “I can’t. Not with who my family is.” He stretched his arm out to show where the grimm Ethan saved him from had bit down. “I want to train with you so this doesn’t happen again.”

Scott looked down at Danny’s arm and was quiet for a moment. “If we let you do this, you can’t hunt us.”

“Have I tried to before?” Danny asked, pulling his arm back. “My family has a code, same as every other hunter family and to be honest, I don’t think any of you deserve to be hunted. Your pack is more about protecting people, not hurting them.”

Scott nodded. “Okay. You can join us.”


	8. Chapter 8

Danny never felt more free than when he was running with Scott’s pack. He had been nervous when he joined them about three weeks prior but everyone had easily accepted him. Though a couple of them like Isaac and Aiden still had their doubts about them. There were rules that Scott put in place. They couldn’t use their full supernatural strength until he adjusted to running with them and he could only use defense weapons to reduce the risk of injury. They were the same rules they used for Allison and Lydia.

The training was more like play for the pack and he had more fun training with them than he did with his family. 

He loved training with Kira the most, both of them fighting with staffs at first and gradually working their way to using their katanas with Scott’s permission. The clash of their swords echoed through the trees as they fought, Danny finding it easy to block each of her moves. Sometimes the others would sit and watch, often times he’d catch Ethan watching him in awe. 

“You’re getting better every day,” Ethan commented as Danny put away his things one day. 

“I’m a quick learner,” Danny said, looking up at Ethan and smiling, ignoring the way his skipped a beat. 

“Or we’re being too easy on you,” Ethan teased.

“Oh, you think so?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Danny stood up and pulled his Chinese daggers he and Allison were practicing with earlier. “Maybe I’m too easy on you guys.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“Maybe it is,” Danny said, spinning the daggers in his hands and smirking. The rest of the pack was gone, leaving just the two of them behind. “How about it? Just you and me? No holding back.”

“I could hurt you.”

“And I could hurt you,” Danny said. He held them up and took a fighting stance. “Come on.”

Ethan stood there for a long moment before he was flying at Danny with his full speed. Danny was caught off guard for only a moment before easily blocking each move from Ethan. Ethan seemed surprised and changed his attacks trying to get to Danny.

Danny spun around Ethan and grabbed the wolf’s arms and pulling them behind Ethan’s back. He yanked Ethan back against him. “Like I said, I’m a fast learner,” Danny said.

Ethan turned his head, their lips only inches apart. Danny’s heart skipped again as he looked at Ethan. Ethan glanced at Danny’s lips and they stood there for a long moment. It would be so easy to lean in and close the distance between them. Danny let go of Ethan’s arms, his hands falling to the wolf’s hips. His heart was hammering in his chest, something inside of him screaming to kiss Ethan.

It seemed like forever before Ethan was suddenly pulling away and picking up some of Danny’s weapons. “I’ll walk you to your car, it’s getting late.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I think you’ve proven it,” Ethan said, not looking at Danny but Danny could see the faint blush on Ethan’s cheeks. “Come on, my bike’s close to your car anyways.”

Danny followed and popped the trunk of his car so they could load his things inside. As he was closing it, he looked up to see Ethan leaning against the side of his car. Danny walked over to the driver’s side door and opened it, but didn’t get in. He just watched Ethan, waiting.

Ethan took a deep breath and looked up at Danny. “Do you want to get dinner?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not asking for a date,” Ethan said. “Just the two of us going to get dinner.”

“I need to get home.”

“Another time?” Danny went to answer, but Ethan shook his head. “Nevermind. Have a good night, Danny.” He gave him a smile before walking over to his bike. “I’ll see you at school.”

“Ethan. Ethan wait.”

Ethan stopped and looked over at his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“I wouldn’t mind going to dinner with you one night.”

Ethan smiled. “Just tell me when and where. Goodnight, Danny.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lana sat at the front of the table, the family bestiary opened up in front of her. Danny sat with the rest of his family as she read about one of the recent supernatural threats in Beacon Hills. “I think taking down an abere would be a good solo job for you Daniel,” She said, looking up from the book.

“What makes you say that?” His grandmother asked. “He is a man.”

“A gay man,” Lana said, not looking away from her son. “He wouldn’t fall victim to her charms.”

“How do we know that?” Pualani questioned. “Yes, he may be gay but she is a demon who charms people. She could still trick him.”

“Perhaps, but I highly doubt that. Besides, he needs to start solo hunting again,” Lana said. “His arm is healed and he had trained with both us and the McCall pack. I think he’s ready.”

“I still lead this family,” Pualani said, standing up and staring at Lana. “And I say one of the women goes with him.”

Danny looked at his grandmother who gave him a smile. “It’s okay, I can do it.”

“Are you sure?”

Danny nodded. “Yes. I can do it. Besides, there are more dangerous things for the more experienced of us to go after. I can do this one, nana.”

Pualani nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “If you need help, do not hesitate.”

“If I need it.”

Danny was starting the regret hunting alone as he walked through the preserve. The Abere were normally found in marshes, but being as there was none in Beacon Hills he didn’t know where she would be. He took a break and sat down on a fallen log, pulling his map of the area out. “If I were an abere, where would I be?”

“Somewhere near water.”

Danny jumped, not realizing someone else was out there. He looked up to see Ethan leaning against a tree a few feet away. “Ethan, what are you doing here?”

“I happen to like being out here,” Ethan said, walking closer. “It’s nice. Quiet.”

“Bullshit.”

“Okay, I caught your scent on a run and wanted to see why you were here.”

“I’m hunting.”

“Alone?”

“Yes, alone.”

“Didn’t turn out very well the last time you hunted alone.”

“Yeah, well I’ve gotten better,” Danny said, looking down at his map again and ran his fingers along the river. “You can go back to your run.”

“Want help?”

“No,” Danny said. “I am going to do this by myself. I’m going to prove that I can hunt alone.”

“There’s no shame in asking for help.”

“You don’t know my family.”

“No, but I know what it feels like to want to prove yourself all the time,” Ethan said. “And still feel like a disappointment after.”

Danny looked up. “What happened to you?”

“Nothing you want to hear,” Ethan answered, looking down at the ground.

“Can I ask if it’s why your eyes are blue?” After a few seconds, Ethan shook his head. Danny looked around the woods before looking back at Ethan. “Would you like to join me on my hunt, Ethan?”

Ethan looked up again, a smile on his face. “And I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Well, you have supernatural abilities that I do not,” Danny said, standing up and pointing at the river. “I think she’s here. It runs across the preserve and is the largest body of water in it. Plus, there have been half eaten bodies found around it.”

“But how do we know she’s there right now? She lures men to her hideout.”

“And women,” Danny corrected. “Anyone attracted to women will be drawn to her. Why do you think I’m hunting her and not my dad? And I asked you because you can hear more than I can, and you can smell better. This might come in handy especially if she’s not in the river right now.”

“So, I’m your hunting dog?” Ethan joked. 

Danny gave him a gentle push and pulled his crossbow off his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

They walked through the preserve, mostly keeping quiet. Every once in a while, Ethan would stop and listen closely to something before waking again. They couldn’t find the abere, her trail through that part of the preserve cold. 

“Ethan?” Danny asked, as they got closer to the river.

“Yeah?”

Danny stopped walking and turned towards Ethan. “Can I see your eyes?”

“You’re looking at them now.”

“I meant your real eyes.”

Ethan looked away. “Why do you want to see them?”

“I just do.”

Ethan sighed and turned back towards Danny. He let his eyes glow blue and Danny reached out, cupping Ethan’s cheek. “Did you have any choice?” Danny whispered, his thumb gently caressing Ethan’s skin.

“Danny-“

“You told me you never killed a human, which means it was something supernatural,” Danny said. “I want to know if you had any choice.”

“The first time, Aiden and I needed to get out of the pack we were in,” Ethan replied, his eyes fading back to brown. “After that..” Ethan paused and bowed his head. “I’m not proud of what I did.”

Danny dropped his fingers down to Ethan’s chin and lifted it. “I still think they’re pretty.”

“They’re not pretty,” Ethan said. “They’re the eyes of a monster.”

“I don’t think you’re a monster.”

“You should,” Ethan said, before turning and walking towards the river once more. He didn’t get very far before he fell to his knees as reeds wrapped around his legs.

“Ethan!”

Danny ran towards Ethan who was slashing at the reeds with his claws and struggling to get away. Ethan looked up suddenly, his eyes wide with fear. “Danny, run!” But it was too late as a strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him back. He stood there in fear.

“Well what do we have here?” the abere asked before running her tongue along Danny’s neck. “I get two dinners tonight.”

“Get your fucking hands off of him!” Ethan yelled, struggling again. His claws continued to slash through the reeds that kept growing around him and he growled, his eyes glowing blue.

“Oh my!” She said. “And one’s a werewolf. That’s even tastier than a human. I think I’ll save you for last.” 

Danny tried to struggle against her, but the reeds had grown around him as well, preventing him from moving. He needed to get free and he needed to get to Ethan. She ripped his shirt and was about to bite him when Ethan started to yell.

“Take me! Leave him and take me! You said it yourself, I taste better! Kill me instead! But let him go, I’m begging you. Let him go.”

“Oh, this is going to be more fun than I thought,” She said, lifting her head away from Danny’s shoulder. “Not only did I get a big dinner, but I got lovers. How sweet. You get to watch me kill him slowly.”

Danny closed his eyes and tried not to cry. He should have asked for help before coming on the hunt. He should have brought someone other than Ethan. He slowly moved his hand down to grab his hidden knife. She didn’t seem to be paying attention.

The knife wouldn’t kill her, but maybe it would give him a chance to break free and run. His fingers slipped around the handle just as he bit into his shoulder and he screamed. Ethan was growling, fighting harder against the reeds. “I’ll fucking kill you!” Ethan yelled, as reeds encircled his wrist and pulling him to the ground. “I’ll kill you!”

Not wasting another second, he pulled the knife out and plunged it into her side. The abere screamed and let him go, the reeds loosening their grip. He was able to rip them away and make his way to Ethan who was ripping them away from them. He helped Ethan up who pushed him away the moment he was on his feet. “Run. And whatever you do, don’t look back.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Ethan said, giving Danny another push as the abere took the knife out of her side. “Go!”

Danny hesitated for a moment before running. When he looked over his shoulder, Ethan had lunged at the abere. He stopped and watched the struggle, reeds were wrapping around Ethan once more but he just ripped them away and roared, slashing his claws across her neck.

Ethan just sat there for a moment, breathing heavily as the creature died before slowly rising to his feet and turning around. He made his way over the Danny, wiping his face off on his shirt. When he reached Danny, he handed the knife back. “Next time, we bring more people.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah. Next time.”

Ethan’s eyes went to the shoulder Danny was holding, blood leaking from between his fingers. “We need to get that taken care of.”

“It’s okay,” Danny said, removing his hand to show Ethan. “She didn’t go very deep.”

“We still need to take you to the hospital. Is your car close by?”

Danny nodded and he handed Ethan the keys, not wanting to risk driving. The drive was silent and Danny spent most of it, watching Ethan out of the corner of his eye. They got to the hospital and thankfully Melissa was on duty and took care of him. 

“You can come in back,” Melissa said to Ethan.

“It’s okay, I can-“

“Please come with me,” Danny said. Ethan nodded and followed them towards the back, sitting in a chair as Melissa took care of Danny.

“What happened?”

“An abere,” Danny said, as she cleaned the wound. “They’re female demons that eat their victims. I was hunting it and she caught me off guard.”

“Well, luckily it wasn’t a bigger chunk,” Melissa said. “You’re going to be fine.”

The door to the room opened and Danny’s mother came inside. She eyes Ethan before rounding on her son. “Well?”

“She’s dead, Ethan killed it.”

Lana looked at Ethan again. “Why were you there?”

“Mom, he just saved my life! Why does it matter why he was there?”

“I just don’t like you hanging around their kind,” Lana replied. “It’s bad enough you train with them.”

“My son is one of their kind,” Melissa spoke up after bandaging Danny’s shoulder. “And I do not appreciate hearing you speak about them like that.”

Lana didn’t say anything and turned back towards the door. “Come on Daniel, it’s time we got home.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you okay?” Ethan asked as he leaned against the locker next to Danny’s. “You were rushed away before I could really ask.”

“I’m fine. Thank you,” Danny said. “I-I don’t think I would be alive right now if it wasn’t for you.”

Ethan reached out and touched Danny’s arm, slowly sliding his fingers down until they were touching Danny’s. On reflex, Danny intertwined their fingers. “Hey, you saved me too.”

Danny smiled. “Have dinner with me tonight, like you asked.”

Ethan stood there in shock for a few minutes, just blinking. “Dinner?”

“Just dinner,” Danny said. “So don’t get any funny ideas.”

“I’m not. I just thought you’d forget about it or pretend like I never asked,” Ethan said, looking down at their hands. He pulled his away and looked up again. “Maybe it’s better if we didn’t. You were right before Danny, we can’t be anything.”

“I’m not asking that,” Danny said. “I want to be your friend.”

“I don’t know if I can just be friends with you. I like you too much.”

“I like you too,” Danny confessed, his voice a whisper. “I-I like you a lot. God, why did you have to be a werewolf?”

“Why did you have to be a hunter?” Ethan asked, taking a step forward. They were so close and Danny wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them. Danny reached out and cupped Ethan’s face, his thumb gently caressing his cheek as he looked at him. Ethan reached up and took Danny’s hand away. “I need to go. I’ll see you in class.” 

Lydia found him as he was walking to his first class. “You two should just kiss already.”

“I’m not kissing him. I’m not doing anything with him.”

“No, but you want to.”

“Lydia, no matter what you say to me, Ethan and I can never be together. No matter how much I want him, I can’t have him,” Danny said. “And it hurts so much to have finally found someone who likes me for who I am, to find someone I don’t have to hide from, find someone I could fall in love with and then have to walk away from them.” Danny stopped walking and closed his eyes, his heart aching in his chest. “It can never happen.”

Lydia frowned and wrapped her arms around her friend. “I’m sorry,” She whispered before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “No one should have to turn away from someone they care about. You deserve to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy.” She pulled away and looked up at him. “How’s your shoulder?”

“It hurts, but I’m okay,” Danny replied. “She didn’t get me too bad.”

“I don’t know why your mother insists on solo hunting jobs, the pack is stronger together than apart,” Lydia said. “The same should go for hunters too.”

“My family does hunt together,” Danny said. “My mother just seems to think I would learn better if I wasn’t relying on anyone else. She pushes me harder than anyone else does.”

“Then we go with you. Any of us would be more than willing to help you. Just ask and we will be there.”

“You would do that for me?”

Lydia nodded. “You’re still one of my best friends Danny and I love you.”

Danny smiled. “I love you too, Lydia.”

When he reached the locker room just before lunch, he could see Ethan sitting on one of the benches looking sad and he and Aiden spoke. He made his way to his own locker and opened it up to get his clothes out, watching Ethan out of the corner of his eyes. He took his shirt off and noticed Ethan’s eyes on him, but they were aimed towards his shoulder and not the rest of him.

The wolf got up and made his way over. “You’re going to participate today?”

“We’re running,” Danny said. “It’s not like I’m going to be using my arm.”

“True, but you would have a good reason to get out.”

“I’ve worked through worse.”

Ethan frowned. “You shouldn’t have to. You deserve to be a normal teenager.”

“So do you,” Danny said, unintentionally leaning closer to Ethan. “But we do what we have to.”

Coach blew the whistle, stopping the conversation between them. Danny was normally one of the fastest runners and in front of everyone but the wolves, but today he decided to take it easy and run slower much to Coach’s annoyance. Ethan fell behind the rest to run with him.

“I can run by myself.”

“I know.”

“What happened to we can’t be just friends?”

“Funny thing, I can’t seem to stay away from you.”

Danny stopped and stepped off the running path. He leaned against a tree and looked up at Ethan. “I want you to stay away from me, Ethan. You don’t know how badly I want to tell you to just fuck off and never come near me again.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because at the same time, I don’t want you to stay away. I like having you near, even if I can’t have you. I want you near me.”

Ethan took a couple steps closer, leaning over Danny and pressing his hands against the tree. The other runners were long gone, leaving just the two of them. Danny reached out and placed his hands on Ethan’s hips, needing contact. “I could fall in love with you,” Ethan said. “Given the chance, I think I could.”

Danny’s heart started to race in his chest. “I feel the same way.”

Ethan’s eyes moved to Danny’s lips for several seconds before he pulled away. “We should try to catch up with the others before we get yelled at by coach.”

Danny didn’t know what possessed him, but he pulled Ethan close once more. “I don’t want to go.” His arms wrapped around Ethan and looked at him. “Please.”

Ethan just stared at him, a conflict raging behind his eyes. He cupped Danny’s face with one hand, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. “We can’t. Danny, we can’t. You set it yourself weeks ago. There will never be anything between us.”

“I know what I said,” Danny said. “Doesn’t stop me from wanting you. And I want you. God, I want you so badly Ethan.” His hold on Ethan tightened. “Why is fate so cruel to us?”

“I don’t know,” Ethan said, his body visibly shaking as he tried to contain himself. “You need to let me go. We need to get back.”

Danny moved his hands up Ethan’s back, pulling him flush against him. “Not yet,” He whispered before closing the distance between them. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest as Ethan kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Danny and holding him tight. 

He often dreamed of what it would be like to kiss Ethan, dreamed of what it would be like to be with him in another life. He had felt something for Ethan the moment he met him and the attraction only grew and grew. Not even being a werewolf could turn Danny away. 

When they finally parted, Danny opened his eyes and looked at Ethan. Ethan looked afraid and he pulled away quickly. “We shouldn’t have done that,” Ethan mumbled before turning and running away from Danny. 

Danny felt his heart break in his chest and he slid down the tree, trying his hardest not to break down.


	11. Chapter 11

The silver arrow flew through the air, hitting the kelpie in the middle of it’s forehead. The creature fell to the ground, kicking and screaming as it died. Danny walked closer and drew his katana, beheading the creature to kill it faster. He grabbed the head and carried it back to his car to show his mother proof that he had killed the creature.

It had been a month since the encounter with Ethan during gym class. Since the rejection, Danny threw himself into his training and avoided the werewolf as much as possible. Ethan was right by what he did, Danny knew that. It hurt, but they couldn’t be together. 

He threw the head down on the table when he got home, startling his father who had the family bestiary open. “Tell her I did it myself,” Danny said before leaving the room and making his way upstairs, his grandmother’s eyes following him. 

There was a knock on the door as he was getting dressed after his shower. He threw his shirt on and opened the door to see Pualani on the other side. “Grandmother?”

“Can I come in?”

Danny stepped aside and let her in the room. She looked around before her eyes landed on something on his dresser. She walked over and picked the bracelet up that Ethan had given to him. “I told your mother it should be your choice, if you wanted to hunt or not. You were such a beautiful child when you were born, Danny. Always smiling. Always laughing.” She paused for a moment and set the bracelet down. “Who is he, Danny? The boy that made you smile again?”

Danny was stunned as his grandmother turned to face him. “What?”

“The boy? Who is he?”

Danny sat down on the edge of his bed and stared down at the floor. He couldn’t tell her. He especially couldn’t tell her what Ethan was. “No one,” He answered after a few minutes. “There is no boy.”

She walked over and lifted his chin so he would look up at her. “You can’t hide from me, Daniel. I can tell when you’re lying to me.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a hunter.”

She cupped his face and frowned. “And he’s a werewolf.”

Danny blinked a couple of times, feeling surprised for a second time that day. “How-how did you know?”

“You are not the first hunter to fall for a wolf and you will not be the last,” She said. “Mine was a fox, and I loved him more than anything.”

“What happened to him?”

Pualani dropped her hands to Danny’s shoulders, looking very sad. “I killed him.”

“I can’t k-“

Pualani shook her head and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Times were different when I was your age. I would never ask you to kill him.” She held him tight and Danny hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder. “I don’t know where I went wrong with your mother. I tried to teach her that not every supernatural was a monster. They can be human too.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Danny said, closing his eyes and trying not to cry. “He and I both know it will never happen.”

Pualani ran her fingers through his hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I will things were different, Daniel. I really do." She was quiet for a moment, just holding him and running her fingers through his hair as he cried into her shoulder. Finally, she took a deep breath and lifted his chin so he was looking up at her. "Don't make the same mistakes I did." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and gave him one more hug before leaving the room.


End file.
